A Final Farewell
by nerdmafia101
Summary: The Doctor thought he'd never again see Rose. But apparently fate -and a bunch of Daleks- have a different plan. Takes place between Victory of the Daleks and The Time of Angels
1. The Farewell

Ah, so I know I should be working on my other stories, but this popped into my head a couple of days ago and I just couldn't let go! So enjoy some of this Ten x Rose Tyler interaction!

* * *

He's in so much pain.

Pain, everywhere, surrounding him, clouding his mind.

He looks down at his hand and sees a faint golden glow. He sighs in defeat and looks around him, at his beautiful TARDIS, at his lonely self.

He's visited everyone, Donna, Jack, Sarah, even Martha, but there's one person left on his list that he needs to see one last time.

He moves his hand to move the controls on the console.

He winces slightly.

He'll need to get through the pain, but after he visits _her_.

He hopes he can last long enough to see her one last time.

* * *

_There were days when traveling through space and time were too much, and on those days Rose and the Doctor would do the usual: Go to Earth to visit Jackie or stay in the same place for days on end._

_Today was a day such a day, but the TARDIS didn't feel like doing any of the above and stuck around in limbo, the area between time and space, till the Doctor could patched her up._

_The Doctor opened up the flooring in the middle of the Control Room and he was deep in the TARDIS, moving around cables and trying to look for the problem._

_Rose isn't much help when it comes to fixing the TARDIS, so instead she lounged about in the Control Room's chair._

_The Doctor then resurfaced from the bottom wearing glasses, his hair slightly askew, and a cable thrown over his shoulder. He had a piece in his hand and he was tinkering around with it. He then walked to the computer of the Control Room, and started clicking around and muttering things to himself._

_While he did this, Rose looked at him with a strange look on her face._

"_I think I still don't see what the problem is," The Doctor said, turning towards Rose, "It might possibly be that we 'over traveled' the TARDIS and it's in its recharging state, but then again I would know about that..." And he turned back to the console, renewing his muttering once more._

_He suddenly yelled out, "Ah ha! I know what's wrong!" He ran back towards the opening of the TARDIS and jumped in._

_Rose could hear his muffled mutterings and the clinking of metal at the top._

"_Can't believe I didn't notice it before. It was quite obvious actually." And he emerged once more, now holding a clutter of screws. He threw them on the console and then turned to look at Rose, a wide smile slapped on his face. "Cyberman parts. Must've been from Pete's World. Causing quite a mess on the TARDIS, I tell you. We'll be moving away from limbo in a bit, just you wait!"_

_The Doctor looked at Rose expecting her to jump up, hug him, tell him how brilliant he is, but instead, she still sat on the couch a strange look upon her face._

_The smile on the Doctor's face slowly faded. "Rose, what's wrong? Is it Mickey?"_

_Rose shook her head slowly, and said in a soft said voice. "No, no it's not that it's just... I feel like I've seen you before."_

_The Doctor's worried look was replaced by one of shock. "Me? you've seen __**me**__ before? But that-that's not... possible! Are you sure?"_

_Rose got up from the couch and then stood in front of him, "I'm not sure but... I saw a man once. New Year's Day, 2005. He had your same looks, same voice. But the smile... He didn't have your smile. It was a sad smile, like he lost everything and he knew he would never get it back..."_

_The Doctor saw the reminiscing look on her face and felt fear. He didn't remember this! None of what she said struck something! All this time he's been with Rose, he can't have the past her and future her meet!_

"_Well I can't really say it was __**you **__though!" The Doctor gave a sigh of relief. Must've been some human. Some people tend to look alike. Even if one of the two is an alien. "He was drunk I suppose, and he said..." Rose's voice trailed off and a corner of her lips moved upward._

"_Rose, what did he say?" The fear was still there, but not as intense as it was when she started._

_She looked at him straight in the eye, "I've had a real good year, haven't I, Doctor?"_

"_Yes, I... I suppose you have."_

_Rose gave him a full smile and walked away to her room. "Thank you for that."_

_The Doctor looked at her curiously. That was so out of the blue and strange, and... She never finished what the man said._

"_Rose, what did the man say?"_

"_Nothing you need to know Doctor!" She responded in a teasing voice._

_The Doctor leaned back on the console, grabbing on to the edges. Rose just loved giving him scares._

* * *

He heard female giggles and the crunch of snow as he walked out of the TARDIS. The apin was lessening a bit but now there was a new pain, and this time it wasn't because of his looming regeneration.

As he walked he saw the streets paved with snow and two figures going down the road. Without even thinking he knew who it was: his yellow and pink girl with her mom.

He walked to the edge of the street, always staying within the shadows; Rose seeing him could cause a dangerous paradox he couldn't allow.

He saw the two embrace, and then walk their own separate ways. He notices that Rose is walking his way, so he tries to hide himself deeper in the shadows. But the movement causes him to wince and gasp.

And Rose noticed that.

"You all right, mate?" Rose ask worriedly.

It taked everything he has to stop himself from running to her and hugging her until she couldn't breath...

He decides answers instead, "Yeah."

But instead of walking away, she stays. "Too much to drink?"

"Something like that."

"Maybe it's time you went home."

"Yeah," He answers, smiling to himself. Typical Rose, always looking out for other people and making sure they're safe.

There's a slight pause between the two which Rose breaks, "Anyways, happy New year's."

She turns to go and a memory finally hits him...

"_Rose, what did he say/"_

"_I've had a real good year, haven't I, Doctor?"_

And suddenly he knows what's supposed to happen.

"What year is this?" He calls out quickly.

Rose turns around, a grin gracing her face, "Blimey, how much did you have? It's 2005. January the First."

"2005," He repeats slowly, looking up at the stars. Their meeting, the cybermen, the adventures, the separation... it all hadn't happened yet, but soon it will.

He moves his gaze from the stars to Rose and he smiles softly, "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

Rose looked around incredulously, as if she expected this to be a joke, complete with the random stranger jumping out. But then she gave him the biggest widest smile she could muster, and he smiled.

He lived for that smile somedays, and although he won't be seeing it anytime soon, time runs in circles and he'll see it again...

"yeah," She says, nodding, happy about this good news. "See ya." And she turns around and walks away.

_Walking towards her future, towards me_.

* * *

So this is it for now, but I'll say I might add a second/third chapter (More yes than no actually) on Eleven and Rose.

So keep yourselves updated!


	2. The Chase

Ok, so yeah, I decided to continue on.

I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll do it as often as I can.

* * *

Amy Pond watched as the Doctor controlled the TARDIS, their next destination a new mystery to her. This new life was incredible. Never before has she ever lived something like this. It was just her and her Raggedy Doctor, traveling through time and space forever. Or for as long as she could make it last. There was always home to think about, the people she left behind, the things she left unattended...

No, she can live without thinking about that for a while.

"So, Doctor, where are we going next? Meeting Cleopatra? Traveling to the end of the universe?" Amy walked around and then leaned on the TARDIS console and gave the Doctor a look, "Seeing the Earth's final days?"

But the Doctor wasn't paying attention to her, he was totally engrossed on the screen in front of him.

"Doctor... What's wrong?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I found them." He replied as an intense look came upon his face. He then started running around the console, cranking levers and moving dials.

And Amy stood in the middle of the Doctor's frantic movements. "Found who? Who did you find?"

The Doctor cranked one last lever and turned to look at her. The look her gave her was one she had only seen once before and that was when the Doctor confronted the daleks. And suddenly she knew who he found.

"The Daleks."

"But... we lost them, didn't we? They left us!"

"No, the TARDIS managed to trace their ship, we can follow them." He responded, turning his attention once more to the screen.

Suddenly the TARDIS lurched forward and both Amy and the Doctor fell on the floor. They could both hear the TARDIS making a low hum and rumbling around space.

The Doctor then got up shakily, straightened his bow tie quickly and moved to look at the screen once more.

"This isn't good," He mumbled under his breath."

Amy was still on the floor, looking up at the Doctor with a confused and worried look. "Doctor, what's wrong? Are we going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure about okay..." And at that moment the TARDIS emitted another low groan and lurched again.

The Doctor turned his face away from the screen to look down at Amy, "You hear that, Amy?" She nodded slowly, "Well, the TARDIS is caught in whatever time remains the Daleks left behind. It's like a... current. And we're being pulled in."

"Can we get out?" She asked timidly, afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid not... it's-it's pulling us toward..." The Doctor chuckled softly, "A wrinkle in time."

"But... what does that mean? We're being sent to another dimension?"

"A wrinkle in time is like a black hole, but instead of taking you into nothingness, it takes you into a different time. Maybe even an alternate universe!" The Doctor said, moving his hands around to explain the matter to Amy. "Once we're caught near the area of this wrinkle, we can't move out! It pulls us in!"

Amy slowly got up, the TARDIS was still moving about and she didn't want to fall down once more. "A wrinkle in time..." She said slowly, as she thought over what the Doctor just said, "But that's all a story isn't it? Made up?"

A sly grin came upon the Doctor's face, "Well, I am a time traveler. Things do happen. You've heard about Agatha Christie haven't you?"

"Well who-" Amy started, but before she could finish the sentence correctly, the TARDIS jerked forward.

The Doctor ran forward and caught Amy, holding her to him on the floor as the TARDIS rolled around.

"Just calm down a bit, we're just landing!" The Doctor said, trying his best to reassure Amy.

After a moment there was a great thud, and the TARDIS finally stabilized.

The Doctor got up quickly and moved towards the door. "Well come along, Pond, we have a world to save!" He opened it wide and jumped out.

Amy laid on the floor looking at the door. She might spend an eternity with this man, but she would never understand how he seemed to be always bursting with energy, even in the darkest of times.

She then got up and dusted herself off. She went to the door and opened it.

The TARDIS landed in a wide forest and outside it was sunny and warm, with birds chirping and a periwinkle blue sky. Amy looked around and frowned slightly. When the Doctor said they might go through to another dimension she imagined a world full of color and danger, instead this looked a lot like home.

"Doctor, are we on Earth?" She asked him.

The Doctor looked around as well, and started walking forward with Amy trailing behind. Doctor walked to one of the trees. He then proceeded to tearing a leaf off and licking it. He looked around once more and sniffed the air.

"It certainly smells like Earth but there's something off about it..." He said in a confused voice.

It was at that moment that the heard the squeals of children coming from far off in the distance. Amy and the Doctor looked at each other, their eyes open wide. And then they began to run towards the sounds.

At least they were near civilization.

In the distance a house started appearing. From what she was seeing, Amy could tell it was at least a light blue color.

And out of nowhere, the Doctor stopped. Amy ran a bit past him and stopped also, looking back at him.

A look of utter realization came upon the Doctor's face. "I've-I've been here before. I think." He looked up at the house.

"You've been here before?" Amy leaned on one leg and crossed her arms, "How? When/"

The Doctor started walking again but this time much slower. "I'm old. Very old. I have a lot of time on my hands and I've been to many places."

The Doctor walked past Amy and kept on walking. She looked at his back, then sighed and started following him once more.

The closer they got to the house the more they could see of it. It was large and spacious, with wide windows and a large driveway. And off to the side of the home was the cause of the children's noises, a modestly big playground.

The Doctor stopped with Amy by his side. She gave a sidelong glance at the Doctor. His face was full of emotions, running from happiness and sadness to one of confusion. Amy then turned her face to where he was looking.

She saw two children -boys if one judged by the length of hair- running around the playground, both with different shades of blonde hair. Judging by height differences one of them was certainly older than the other. Amy saw as they ran around and laughed. Then on of them, the youngest probably, looked back, laughed, then started to run faster.

She looked to where the youngest boy looked and saw a woman appearing, a woman with very blonde hair and a bright smile.

"No," the Doctor gasped, "It can't be here."

* * *

And one last thing: Thank you for the support you guys!

And the reviews too!

From the bottom of my heart I thank you guys!


	3. Reunion

"No... It can't be."

The blonde woman stopped and watched as the two kids ran around the playground, taunting her to try and chase them again.

Amy felt the Doctor move forward slightly, as if he was being pulled in by some force he couldn't control.

And then one of the kids, the oldest, saw them. He called out to them and signaled them to come forward. The blonde woman was confused as to what the boy was doing, so she turned to see what he was pointing at. And then her face came to view. She has short blonde hair, a big smile, and brown eyes. And plastered on her face was a look of pure shock.

Amy then grabbed onto the Doctor's arm. "Doctor," she said in a soft whisper, "What do we do?"

But he wasn't listening, instead he moved away from Amy and started walking forward slowly.

The blonde woman ran towards the two boys and pushed them behind her, shielding them with her body. The Doctor showed both his palms to signal that he wasn't a threat.

"You're... You're Rose Tyler, aren't you?" He asked in a timid voice.

The blonde woman gasped, "How do you know? I've never seen you before!"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and the woman -Rose Tyler- went back a bit.

"Well, I'm a man of many faces," He said as he took out his sonic screwdriver. He clicked a button on it and it began to hum its song.

Rose's face burst into a smile and she ran forward throwing her arms around the Doctor. The Doctor held her close, holding her as tight as he could and twirling her around. He then set her down and they looked at each other like old friends.

"Doctor, how?" She asked him with a smile of pure joy upon her face, "I thought you said that you couldn't come back!"

"Well, there was this wrinkle in time and we got sucked in. It brought us here." He looked around, he knew he could mention the possibility of Daleks on this side, but he could save that for later. "Never thought I'd see this place again either."

Amy stood back watching this unfold. Seemed like the Doctor knew this woman from somewhere. Seemed like the Doctor needed some explaining to do.

The Doctor noticed the kids still standing where Rose used to be. They looked a bit like each other, except for some minor differences: one of the boys -the oldest it seemed- had blonder and lighter eyes than the other brother. The Doctor smiled, Rose must've gotten a new brother. He opened his mouth to ask her about them when he heard a cough coming from behind him. He turned around and saw Amy, her arms crossed and an expectant look on her face. He forgot the introductions.

The Doctor let go of Rose and went back to get Amy.

"Doctor who is she?" Amy asked in a whispered voice.

"Can't tell you. Not here, not now." He replied as he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her down to Rose. He then placed Amy in front of Rose, "So uh, Amy meet Rose, Rose meet Amy."

Rose held out a hand for Amy to shake. "Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. You must be the new companion."

Amy looked at the Doctor with an angry look on her face, but then she turned towards Rose, a forced smile on her face. "I'm Amy Pond. Nice to meet you." They shook hands briefly, and before any of them could say anything to him, he diverted their attention elsewhere. He knew how touchy past and current companions could get with one another.

"So Rose, having fun with the brothers? What are their names?" He said, moving towards the kids.

Rose turned her gaze away from Amy and walked back to where the kids were standing and she placed a separate hand on each of the boys' heads. "This one," she tapped the head of the very blonde and much older boy, "is named Tony. I'm sure you remember him." The Doctor nodded and smiled. He remembered Jackie mentioning the name that fateful day.

Rose then pointed to the other younger kid, "And this one is Jack." The Doctor looked up at Rose. She said Jack's name with such love and care, and the look on her face showed that she adored the kid more than anything in the world. Jack must be the family favorite.

"So, I guess Jackie finally named one of her children after her." He bent down and looked at the two kids who looked so alike yet so different.

"What?" Rose said in a confused voice. "Doctor, what are you talking about?"

The Doctor looked away from Jack and Tony's faces' and looked up to Rose's. "Jack. Your brother named after your mother, right?"

At that moment Rose threw her head back and laughed. Now it was the Doctor's turn to be confused. He stood up and waited for Rose to calm down. He felt something at his side, and when he turned and looked he saw that it was only Amy.

"Doctor, oh Doctor." The Doctor turned to look at Rose again. She laughed so hard she was actually wiping tears off her eyes. "He's not named after my mother, he's named after Captain Jack Harkness."

The Doctor stepped back and, if it weren't for Amy by his side, he would've fallen. "But your mother and him weren't friends..." His voice trailed off and his mind was working quickly through the information that he already received. In all his imagination, he would've never imagined this happening...

"Nope, but I was his friend," Rose hugged Jack tightly from behind, "Jack is mine and the Doctor's son, you see."

* * *

Whenever the Doctor needed to calm down or think, he usually stopped the TARDIS in the middle of space then opened the doors and looked out into the endless universe. Since he was in a parallel universe though, doing that might eject him from this world, and he couldn't do that now. So instead he was outside in the middle of the children's playground, sitting on the highest place he could possibly sit at: The top of the swing set.

He felt a tap on the metal but chose not to look; he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. His mind was reeling from everything.

"Doctor, it's me, Amy." Amy said in a even tone. She was obviously going for indifference, but the Doctor knew she had a ton of questions she wanted answered.

"Not now Amy, I'm thinking." He responded in an annoyed voice. He'll give her answers, but not tonight, not after today.

He heard a sigh and inside he was a bit glad. Maybe she'll leave. But instead he heard the sounds of a grown adult climbing onto the swing set. He looked to his right and saw Amy crawling towards him, trying her best to not fall off.

"I know you might be trying to avoid me, but I have questions and I need them answered." She then sat herself beside him and looked at him expectantly. "And I want them answered."

The Doctor looked at her. She had an open and expectant face with one side of her lips slanted upwards in half a smile. He noticed she still wore the same outfit from their time in the London Blitz. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the stars.

"There's a planet called Barcelona," He said in an emotionless voice.

"Hm, never knew that." Amy responded staring at the stars, trying to pick out the direction in which the Doctor was looking at.

"Well there's a lot of things you humans don't know."

Amy quickly turned her head towards the Doctor, ready to give him some attitude, but then she saw the look on his face.

His face was empty. No emotion, no sadness. But his eyes were bottomless pits, with a pain she could clearly see.

"Doctor, talk to me." She said in a pleasing tone, "Please."

He turned towards her, and once again she saw that intent look he seemed to only reserve for the Daleks.

"And what to I tell you, Amy?" He said in the same empty tone, "What do you know about Rose and I? What do you know about Pete's world and everything that happened before you? You ever feel like I've left you and forgot about you? You'd never feel it like Rose has! I trapped her. Abandoned her in a world she didn't want. Amy I..." He turned his face away from her. The walls he was putting up slowly crumbling.

Amy reached out towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "But she's happy now, Doctor. Isn't that what you would've wanted for her? She has her son and her... Doctor." And Amy was confused about the 'her Doctor' part. There was only one Doctor... Right?

The Doctor -Amy's Raggedy Doctor- turned away from her and looked out towards the stars. His face was empty, so she really didn't know what was going through his mind.

He thought about Amy said about Rose being happy. He'd like that Scratch that: he was _glad _that she is happy. He felt empty though. All the times he and Rose have been separated she's always fought to come back, and he's always had his arms held wide open for her. Now though it seemed as if she didn't need him anymore, she had her own life.

A door from the house opened, letting light spill over the dark lawn. "Hey, dinner's ready if you guys want to join us!" Jackie yelled out. Of course, only Jackie would be able to talk that loud. She then walked back in the house and shut the door making the backyard look dark once more.

"So, Doctor," Amy said in a calming voice, "Want to relive old memories or have a bite?"

Amy thought about the Doctor and his reaction to everything here. Then an idea hit her head and she grinned. She reached towards him and whispered "Ya know Doctor, I'm beginning to think you're feeling a bit... jealous."

And that really woke him up.

He turned towards her with shock written all over his face, "Me jealous?"

Amy smirked and nodded, "Of what I wonder... Why don't you tell me, Doctor?"

He stood up and pulled his jacket down and said with an indignant huff, "I'm a Time Lord, not a human. I'm not ever _jealous_." And with that he jumped down to the ground.

He rolled around so not to hurt himself, but once again he stood up quickly and shook the dirt off his suit. "Come along, Pond," He said, "Dinner is ready." And the Doctor began to walk towards the house.

"Doctor come back!" Amy yelled out, gripping the bar on which she sat on tightly, "How am I supposed to come down?"

The Doctor turned around slowly and a wicked smile marked his face, "Geronimo, Amy."

* * *

And here's the next chapter!

Sorry it took me awhile to update, life has been busy. And since it's almost near college application time the time between chapters will be a bit wider.

But thank you all for subscribing and reviewing! It means a whole lot to me!


	4. Breakfast at the Tylers'

The Doctor woke up to the sound of children, and the the sun beaming straight at his face. The fact that Amy was trying to wake him up was not a plus.

"Doctor," She shook his shoulders a bit, he groaned and turned around, clutching the blankets tightly over his face. "Doctor, come on, you can't sleep the day away!"

"Yes, I can." He mumbled beneath the sheets.

"Have you even told them about the Daleks?"

The Doctor curled up tighter, "Amy, go away."

The Doctor heard a door open and then Amy's voice, "You need to tell them. If the Daleks are as dangerous as you say, they need to know."

He then heard the door close with a soft _click_.

Yes, he should tell Rose about the Daleks. He tried to last night during dinner, but she looked at him with the happiest most satisfied smile and he just couldn't do it.

He ruined her happiness once, he couldn't do it again.

The Doctor then heard the door open once again. "Amy, I told you I want to sleep in tonight."

Suddenly he had his blankets ripped off him and a pillow thrown at him. He looked up to see Jackie looming over him, an angry look on her face.

"The name's Jackie Tyler, not Amy, remember that!"

The Doctor looked up to her in surprise and confusion; He was at odds on what to say. It seems that this regeneration really couldn't handle the toughness that was Jackie Tyler.

"Oh... Jackie. Hi." The Doctor said, curling himself up in a corner of the bed.

And then her face slowly turned into a full-out grin. "Oh, come here you!" She ran towards him, hugging him tightly, "It's been awhile, Doctor."

The Doctor hugged her back, "It's been a very long while, Jackie."

They pulled apart and they looked at each other with happiness. "Nice seeing two hearted you again," Jackie said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

The Doctor grinned and spread his arms, "I'm a Time Lord, not a human."

Jackie grabbed the pillow and once again threw it at the Doctor's face. "Yes well Time Lords need breakfast too. Now hurry up and go down." And with that she left.

The Doctor picked the blanket up from the floor and leaned back on the bed.

Eating with a family. This will take some getting used to.

* * *

Breakfast was rowdier than he ever remembered it being. Jack and Tony acted like children their age would act at any time: loud and messy. Rose tried to calm them down with a nice and easy approach while Jackie tended to call the children out lightly smack their hands.

Amy, who sat at the Doctor's right, leaned in towards him and whispered, "Is this how breakfast usaully is for them/"

The Doctor looked around, noticing everything that happened. From Jack and Tony's constant pestering of each other to Rose and Jackie's conversations. "I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Amy said in an intense voice, "I thought you said you knew them!"

The Doctor responded in a low voice, "Different universe different people. When I left them behind here none of these existed." He leaned back and looked closer at the scene in front of him. "Well the kids didn't exist at all. Now, Amy, you haven't even touched your food! Go on, eat up!" The Doctor then reached for his fork, and started devouring his meal.

Amy stood in her seat shell-shocked. She knew traveling with the Doctor would bring on adventures, but she never expected any world jumping adventures! And speaking of adventures... "And the Daleks, Doctor?"

The Doctor quickly spit out his food. He didn't really want to think about that right now.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose inquired from across the table. It seemed as if all the action and talk ended. Well, almost all of it, Jack and Tony were the only one who kept on.

"Yes, I am, just that..." The Doctor coughed for a bit and tapped lightly on his chest. Amy meanwhile stood beside him with an uncaring face. "Something got stuck in the back and-I need some water."

"Or something that will make him speak without hiding."

"Amy!" The Doctor turned his head to look at Amy. His face was shocked while hers stayed in the same uncaring look. She shrugged and stood up, "Come on Doctor, you know what you have to say!"

The Doctor stood up beside Amy coughing to clear his throat. He grabbed onto her elbow and pulled her closer to him. "I would just like to say that this has been a really nice dinner."

Amy stepped on the Doctor's shoe. Hard.

He gave out a cry of pain and went down to grab his foot. Rose stood up, ready to give him any help but the Doctor put his hands up, "No, no, don't be worried! Must've hit my toe on the table or something."

Jackie and Rose gave each other a look. They had no idea what was going on. The two kids kept on playing with their food and each other.

Amy stepped closer towards the Doctor and whispered in his ear, 'If you won't tell them I will!" She stepped away from him and started to speak out in a loud voice, "What the Doctor has been meaning to say is that-oof!" She never got to finish her sentence, the Doctor ran into her and pushed her to the ground with him.

"What _Amy_ is trying to say is that she would really like to go play with the kids outside!"

"Why thank you, Amy! Let me just get the kids ready. Want to help me mom?" Jackie nodded and she and Rose left the room, leaving the Doctor and Amy in the dining room, with the both of them still on the floor.

"Why won't you tell them!" Amy said in a hushed voice.

"Things. Reasons. You wouldn't understand!" The Doctor responded in the same hushed voice.

Amy got up and crossed her arms. "Try me."

"It was a bad day. A long time ago. I... I can't go into it right now.. just trust me okay?" He said in a calmer and sadder voice. He could see Amy's stance change from defensive to one more open and loving.

She walked up to him, grabbed his hand and shook it. "I will always trust my Raggedy Doctor."

"Hey, Amy, if you want I can stay out with you!" Amy smiled down at the Doctor and then turned to walk towards Jackie's voice.

The Doctor got up from the floor and looked around the empty room. A lonely Doctor was never a good thing, that's why he always had a companion. Although he had a companion in Amy, he was alone in this room with his thoughts and misgivings.

And he had a lot of each.

He'd really like to explain Rose to Amy? In a way he felt jealous of Rose's happy life here. Her life could have been spent with _him_, the Time Lord Doctor.

Would Amy even understand what he was feeling? The guilts and the wants? Had she ever even felt that way?

"So, Doctor, I guess it's just me and you." The Doctor turned around and standing at the door with a mischievous smirk on her face was Rose.

"Yeah... I guess it is." Even without wanting, he started to smile. "What should we do?"

She stood there, thinking for a moment. An idea came to her mind and her face brightened up. "Is the TARDIS here?"

The Doctor nodded. Without even being asked he knew what she wanted. Would he even be able to give it to her?

"Can we go see it?" She asked.

The Doctor thought of all the reasons why he should say no.

_You can't leave this world. You have a child. Why do you even want to look at the old thing?_

But he looked at her expectant face and he knew that those reasons would never work. Rose was Rose and he would never deny her anything.

"Then let's go, Rose."

* * *

Thank you guys for all the support!

Hopefully I'll upload the next chapter soon.

Mayhaps we'll see some Human-Ten and Eleven interaction ;)


	5. Meeting the New TARDIS

So here am again! I went a couple of days without internet but now I'm back and I'm so happy and yess, new chapter!

* * *

"It's a lot bigger than I remembered," Rose murmured when she finally entered the TARDIS, she then turned to the Doctor and gave him a wide grin, "You've obviously remodeled."

The Doctor returned her grin, "New me, new TARDIS."

They looked at each other for a moment and then she turned to look at the TARDIS once more. The Doctor kept looking at her and noticed that she was in complete awe of the place.

"It's so, so much bigger than the last time I was here…" She said wistfully before she walked forward to take a closer look.

She went under the console to where the swing was set up in. Rose sat on it for and looked around her, mostly above seeing as the console was there. He followed her and stood at the entrance, his shoulders leaning on the side.

"So, Rose, where's… your _husband_," The Doctor asked her, the word husband rolling on his tongue like it was a curse. And it was a curse, to him that is. Who could have ever imagined that she would ever take a husband? And someone who wasn't entirely him…

Rose looked up at him, the same wistful smile on her lips, "He and dad are at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" The Doctor's interest piqued, if they had a Torchwood here then they might've known about the Daleks way before he ever entered into the planet.

Rose nodded, "They tend to go there for a once a week check-up if nothing's come up during the week." She stared off into the distant thinking slowly, "But they usually take a day, from dawn until dusk, then they're here, back home."

"So they should be back?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"They should. They left yesterday morning, long before you came."

He could hear Amy's voice in his head, _tell her, Doctor._

He wanted to tell her, to save her, her child, her family, but something held him back. Something always held back the Doctor when it came to Rose Tyler.

"Do you miss it?" Rose asked with a questioning look upon her face.

"Miss what?" The Doctor responded confused.

"Miss our adventures."

The Doctor could feel something break.

Maybe it was one of his hearts.

Maybe it was both.

He wanted to tell her how some days he dreamed of their adventures together, of how they met Charles Dickens, went to the year 5 billion, how their first date was them watching the earth burn apart and how he missed all of it. How he cried when he lost her. How he cried for days afterword though no one saw him. How she haunted him like a ghost and he saw her everywhere he went.

How she slowly drove him to madness.

But he couldn't tell her any of that. He couldn't feel any of that.

"I'm a Time Lord, Rose," he said in a cold voice so different from any that he used with her, as if reminding himself and not her of what he was, "I look ahead, not behind. Remembering is a human feeling most could do without."

And with that he walked away back to the entrance, far away from where he could hurt her. The Doctor knew that he caused her pain with his words though, he felt the pain himself.

The Doctor heard her start to walk and he looked back to her. Rose was walking up the steps to the console. He saw her run her fingers lightly over each of the keys, crews, and levers. She saw the adoring look she gave everything around her. She missed it, he could tell.

"So, Doctor, tell me about Amy." She said out loud, as if forgetting their earlier moment.

"Her name's Amelia Pond, but she much rather likes going by Amy," He said, and a smile worked its way onto his mouth, "I met her as a young girl but when I saw her again she was a young woman, and a kissogram at that."

Rose chuckled, "Has she tried anything yet?"

"No, now let's not talk about this, Rose," The Doctor said in an indignant tone.

Rose chuckled and walked around to one of the chairs and sat down. "She's a Scottish girl looking for adventure, isn't she?"

The Doctor looked up at her sadly, "Anyone who comes with me looks for adventures, Rose."

They stayed quiet for a moment, pondering over the last couple of years.

"It's been ten years."

"What?" The Doctor asked confused.

"You left me with him, _my_ Doctor ten years ago on Bad Wolf Bay." She said matter of factly.

"How old is Jack?" The Doctor asked gently.

"He's seven," Rose responded. She could see the questioning look on the Doctor's face and shrugged. "It took some time for us to get used to each other.

"Take me on an adventure, doctor."

This time the Doctor didn't think his hearts broke, he _knew_ they broke.

"Rose, I can't" he whispered, his voice cracking, "If I take you I can't bring you back. The only thing holding the TARDIS here is the wrinkle, it completely shut down as soon as we landed."

"Doctor…" She whispered to him, he could hear the pleading in her voice, he could see it written all over her eyes.

He closed his eyes because he knew if he kept them open he wouldn't be able to say no. He didn't think he could deny anything to her after what he did to her, but this, this he **had** to deny.

"If I take you with me, you can't come back to your family," He said, looking at her pleading straight in the eye, "You have your son, your father and mother, even your own Doctor, why give it all up?"

Rose opened her moth to say something, but before anything came out they heard a voice.

A voice they could both recognize anywhere.

They heard it once more, calling out towards Rose. She gave a wide grinned and ran out, pushing past the Doctor to get to the exit.

The Doctor heard the soft _click_ the door gave when it was closed and stood there in the empty TARDIS for a moment. He sighed. He never thought he'd hear that voice again.

Even though it's been years he could never forget his own voice from past lives.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS and saw them standing a bit away. He saw how they held each other tightly. He saw the other Doctor bring his face down and Rose's reaching up to meet his.

He turned. He was not one to turn up into intimate moments, too human for him. Too emotional.

"Rose who is he?"

Oh here the time comes.

The Doctor turned around awkwardly, clapping his hands and holding them together, "Who, me?'

He could see the human Doctor stiffen and Rose put her arms around his waist. "Dear, this is-"

The other Doctor might be more human than Time Lord, but Time Lords could always pick each other out.

"I know who he is," He responded growling, "Do you know what you brought here?"

The Time Lord Doctor turned from awkward to all business in an instant. "Did you catch them?"

"Not yet, but you have a lot of explaining to do," the Human Doctor said in a cold and uninviting voice, "Do you realize the amount of danger you've brought here? Those _things_ have never been seen here before, **never**!"

Rose looked from one Doctor to the other, confusion written all over here face, "What is going on here? What did he bring here?"

"It wasn't my intention," The Time Lord said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Doctor, what happened?" She said to him, that same pleading in her eyes.

He can't deny anything to Rose.

_Tell her, Doctor._

"There's Daleks in Pete's World, Rose."

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it!

I'm pretty sure if ten-two and eleven ever saw each other their might be some tensions between them.

Anyways, yeah, review if you guys like, thanks for reading!


	6. Return to Torchwood

Amy Pond awkwardly sat at what she was now called the Round Table of Alien Affairs. Seated at the table was Rose, her father, her husband, the Doctor, and the confused Amy Pond sitting beside the Doctor. Rose's mom was outside playing with the child; it was a known fact that both the children and their mother/grandmother weren't big on the alien scene. Amy vaguely noticed the fact that it appeared as if the Doctor and Rose's husband were sending each other untrusting glances.

She leaned into the Doctor's ear and whispered softly, "What's this about, Doctor?"

The Doctor leaned towards her as he whispered, "Rose found out."

Amy clapped softly, "Good for you Doctor, I knew you could do it!"

The Doctor reached out towards her hands and clenched them in between his. "_Shhh,_" He looked around and saw that no one noticed Amy's clapping. Well, everyone except his double. It seemed as if his double would notice everything that happened around him now. "It wasn't the way I planned."

"What do you mean not the way you planned?"

"She didn't exactly find out from me."

It was at that point that Amy noticed the Doctor's quick and slightly subtle glances across the table. She followed his gaze and saw the Rose's husband, the other supposed Doctor.

"What happened, Doc-?" But Amy didn't get to finish what she was about to say since the Doctor placed a finger on her lips. Amy glared at the Doctor but the Doctor shook his head towards the group of people around the table. She looked around and saw that they were about ready to start.

Amy removed her hands from the Doctor's grip and then proceeded to pull his finger off her lips. "You are not escaping this conversation, Doctor." The Doctor gave a small nod of his head and turned towards the middle of the table.

Pete coughed softly to make sure everyone had his attention. "So as everyone in this table must know, we have Daleks in our atmosphere. Doctor," Both Doctors turned their heads towards Pete and Pete chuckled softly, "I meant the earthly Doctor." Rose's husband nodded softly and turned his attention elsewhere, but the Doctor knew he would be listening intently to this part of the conversation.

"Now, how did they –and you, of course- come to this side of the universe? I thought everything was closed off and good?"

"I did so too, but we came across a wrinkle in time." He said, matter-of-factly.

"A wrinkle in time?" Pete said in a questioning tone, "Isn't that from some book?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer but instead of him speaking it was his double who spoke, "Why, yes it is but the author got the ideas from the Time Lords. Must've traveled with us I suppose."

"That doesn't exactly explain what a wrinkle in time is." Pete said sarcastically, but the Doctor knew he was amused by this information.

Before the other Rose's Doctor could explain, the Doctor started talking, "It's like a crack in time, but instead of it pulling you in and erasing you, it sends you somewhere else. A parallel universe for example."

"You're acting like this is a regular occurrence." Pete said.

"Well the Time Lord always used the wrinkles whenever we really didn't want to waste a TARDIS' energy." Both Doctors said at the same time. They turned to look at each other.

"Uh, before we continue can we fix the double Doctor problem?" Rose said timidly, trying to break the growing tension in the room.

"Well we wouldn't have two Doctors in this room if someone hadn't been chasing Daleks into other worlds." The other Doctor said in a cold voice.

Rose nudged him, "We could also learn to get along with each other.

Pete sighed and placed both his hands on the table, "Given the situation, that isn't something we'll be spending discussion on. The most important matter here is the Daleks, and I would like the Doctor who brought them here," At this he turned his head and gave Rose's Doctor a glare, "To talk to us about the said Daleks. Now Doctor," he turned his heads towards the other Doctor, "How did they get here?"

The doctor adjusted his suit and sat straighter. "Amy and I were in London, it was World War II. We came upon… An incident. The Daleks were obviously involved. Huge Conspiracy, it would take too long to explain. Long story short they left earth's atmosphere and we left Earth soon after. We found them floating around and space and I followed them. I guess they were the first ones to find the wrinkle –they're hidden all over the universe, of course, you just have to do a thorough search- and well I was following them and we got pulled in. Now here I am." He gave a small smile and he sat a bit less straight.

Every sat in silence, thinking over what the Doctor had just finished saying. Pete was the first to speak. He spoke slowing, mulling over each one of his words, "So why don't you and Amy take the TARDIS to the Dalek's ship and send it away?"

The Doctor shook his head, but Rose's husband was the one that spoke, "If the TARDIS tries to move it won't be within this time and universe, and she'll be sent back to where she came from. The only thing holding them down here is the wrinkle. The same would most likely go for the Dalek's ship. That's probably why they've been so silent."

"Well what can we do?" Rose asked, "The TARDIS would've been our last hope to take them out of here, but obviously that's down."

"Why don't we go to Torchwood?" The Doctor inquired.

Pete looked confused, "Why Torchwood?"

"Because Torchwood has all the necessary equipment to monitor the Daleks in space. The TARDIS doesn't work so I don't exactly know where in space they are or what they'll be doing next." He looked towards Pete, "You have been taking care of that place, right?"

"Of course, even we have aliens," He answered.

The Doctor stood up and nodded, "Well then it is decided, to Torchwood we go."

* * *

The Doctor doesn't always travel in cars. Scratch that, he _rarely_ travels in cars. But when you have something as amazing as the TARDIS why would one do such a thing? He walked out of the car that he shared with Pete and Amy feeling a little bit carsick.

"You alright, Doctor?" Amy asked with a smile on her lips once she got out of the car. The Doctor knew that she was secretly enjoying watching him get sick.

"Oh, be quiet, Pond," He said as he leaned on the car, breathing in the scent of the city air.

He heard another car coming in and stopping. He looked and he saw Rose and her family come out of their car, with Rose as the obvious driver. They also happened to bring little Jack but the Doctor didn't know why. When he asked all Rose told him was that this would be a "learning experience for Jack, so when he gets older he'll know what to do."

He couldn't quite understand it, what would a seven year old learn from this trip? Jackie was sensible as always and stayed behind with Tony. At least he wouldn't have to deal with her ever changing moods.

"Hey, Doctor, Amy, come inside, we need to show you guys to your rooms!" Rose yelled out towards them.

"Rooms?" The Doctor said confused, "I didn't know anything about rooms!"

"Well maybe you would've if you hadn't been moaning in the backseat," Amy said in a teasing tone.

"Yes, well you would be moaning too if you weren't used to cars." He told her, "Ha, cars. Time Lords don't need cars to move around."

"Apparently you do need one now." She said, her face breaking into a big grin, "Now come one Doctor, do you want to ruin my first real chance in a big city?"

The Doctor sighed. Though he tried to act all tired and upset, Amy's happiness was a contagious thing and he followed her into Torchwood.

* * *

That night the Doctor was restless. It wasn't because of the fact that he was in an actual room and not the TARDIS, but more because of Rose. He could remember seeing the terror in her face when she found out about the Daleks. Bad things happened to Rose whenever the Daleks were around and he was witness to that.

Eventually he couldn't take all this restlessness and he got up and went to the door. Before he left he looked behind him and saw Amy sleeping peacefully in her bed. The Doctor smiled and whispered, "Hope this adventure lives up to your imagination, Amy." And with that he went out the door, closing the door silently behind him.

Once in the hall he looked at his surroundings. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew where he wanted to be and that was near the stars. So the first thing that he did was look for an elevator and up he went. He went to the highest floor the elevator went to and got out. He looked around and noticed that while he was at the top, he wasn't outside so he proceeded to look for stairs. In his long experience he knew that the stairs would always lead to the stars.

After finding the stairs he climbed up and up, reaching another door. He saw that it was locked frowned. "Hm, I hope I brought the screwdriver," He whispered to himself as he patted himself down. He felt something heavy in his pocket and reached in. His fingers curled around the warmness of the screwdriver and he smiled.

He took it out and heard the mechanic buzzing of his screwdriver, and then a _clik_ as the lock came off. He removed it and opened the door. He felt a cool breeze hit his face and he sighed. The Doctor looked up and before him he saw stars. Though they weren't as many as he saw at the Tyler's home, he was still happy. Stars will always bring him comfort.

He walked to the edge of the building and sat down, letting his legs dangle over the edge. He looked out at the city. The lights blinked, cars beeped, and people walked about, living their lives. He then heard a noise beside him and someone sitting down, their legs dangling over the edge like his. He turned his head and saw Rose, dressed in what would be her night clothes and hugging a blanket to her body. She gave him a small smile.

"And what are you doing here, Doctor?" She asked him.

The Doctor turned his gaze away from her face and up towards the stars. 'I missed the stars."

"Are stars a Time Lord thing?" She asked quizzically, "He always likes doing it too. He'd sometimes spend nights on top of the house. Some nights he'll bring Jack, which worries me a bit. I don't think Jack fully understands what he is."

The Doctor nodded silently. He knew who _he_ was, and this bit of insight into her life comforted him a bit, it let him though she was happy and that she didn't need to leave them alone here.

They were silent for a moment longer and then Rose spoke, "Doctor, New Year's 2005, was that you?"

The Doctor sighed. He never thought he'd answer that question.

"I've asked my Doctor about it," She continued, looking down at the city, "And he doesn't remember it. But I-I know it happened. I remember. I've seen you once before I ever met you and… Just please Doctor, was it you?"

The Doctor nodded slowly, "I had to see you one last time," He said as he remembered that one time in the TARDIS when Rose talked about having a great year.

"Rose, you were the last person that face saw. I was about ready to regenerate when we were talking that night. I had to say good bye. One last final farewell." He told her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"So you didn't expect to be here again? With me?" She said softly.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then Rose threw herself at the Doctor, hugging him hard. "I've really missed you. The Time Lord you."

The Doctor hugged her back, "I've missed you too, Rose."

* * *

So I think I wrote a monster of a chapter. It would've been longer but I'm conflicted over where I would've stopped it.

So here's this!

Anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favorite-ing, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!


End file.
